Fire and Ice
by For.A.Moment
Summary: The second Demon World Tournament is beginning soon. Kenina, a Shinobi, joins in and hopes to find her old Shinobi friends there. TouyaxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

"The dark tournament," a long haired girl said as she sat next to her friend. "I don't know about that. If it's a good idea." Her dark red eyes looked over to the boy. He laid down in the grass, his head resting on his arms.

"I thought I'd get your support at least," the boy answered back, a hint of slight irritation showed in his voice. He glimpsed at her face, her expression gave off a deep sense of aggravation.

She frowned, "You do have my support, Touya, I just don't think it's a good idea." Touya gave her a look that he know only she would understand. He wanted her to give him a better reason. She looked out into the horizon. The Shinobi village was on the ground below. There were small clay houses, all bunched together. Children running and playing. Mothers watching out for them. Shinobi training. Masters teaching. This was their life, this is all they ever knew. "Because," she started, trying to find the words. "Why try to break away from our home?"

Touya sat up, his blue pupil less eyes met her warm fiery eyes. "Aren't you tired of this? The darkness?"

"What are we in now?" She asked, without Touya's answer she continued, "Daylight."

"Kenina, You know that's not what I mean." Touya said.

Kenina hugged her knees to her chest, "I know, I know." The two sat next to each other quietly. Kenina broke the silence, "I just want you to reconsider this." Kenina brushed her dark balck bangs out of her eyes and gazed at Touya's stern look. "I know you wouldn't reconsider. Then, can I be the team's extra fighter?"

Touya didn't hesitate to answer, "Implying that someone in our team is going to die?"

"No." Kenina answered.

"Well, there's your answer." Touya responded, "It's too dangerous." Kenina didn't bother answering to that. She was a Shinobi just like Touya and the rest of the team. The only thing that separated her from the most other Shinobi was her sex. Not many girls in the village have a death wish. Women can become Shinobi if they wished and if they were willing to put fourth the effort.

Kenina stood up, "Maybe. I'm gonna head back home now." Touya waved her goodbye. Kenina turned and looked back for a second before continuing to the village. She arrived at the village soon. She walked around the towns and shops; occasionally stopping at food stands wondering if she should bring fruit home. Kenina picked up a fruit and looked up. Her eyes were drawn to a rather large fellow. He had dark skin, several battle scars, and very large muscles. Kenina stared at him, she recognizes the face but she couldn't put a name to it. It came to her suddenly, Bakken; one of Touya's teammates for the Dark Tournament. He was showing off his muscles to a small group of children. She put the oddly shaped fruit down and walked off.

Kenina's house was larger than most houses in the village. The Shiobi masters often got the best of everything. Both of Kenina's grandparents were masters. That's how she first met Touya. Her grandfather taught everything Touya knows about ice and how to fight. Kenina was trained by her grandmother in the art of mastering fire. Her grandmother always told her she looked like a fire master; with her fiery eyes and coal back hair. Her grandfather would say her skin was as fair as snow. They both wanted to train her, but only one could.

Since Touya was one out of the many pupils her grandfather trained it was safe to say that the two practically grew up together. No doubt, Touya was her best friend. They became Shinobi around the same time so she had been through many missions with him. He was like a wise older brother to her. Whenever something wrong, in or out pf the Shinobi's dark world, Touya was always there to help.

She sat outside and watched several little boys play and little girls help their mothers clean. The village had no set standard, it was funny how they all played one anyway. The sun was setting and it hued the demon world sky deep red with tints of pink. Kenina squinted her eyes, someone was there. Once her eyes adjusted and she caught a glimpse of the sky borne Shinobi, she knew exactly who it was. Jin. He was a funny guy, smart too; she had worked with him on a few missions. It was always fun working with him. He was always trying to make a serious mission feel a lot less serious. Jin was going with Touya also. She didn't really see him as someone who was unhappy with the Shinobi lifestyle.

The door across from Kenina opened. A tall man exited the house with a young child in his arms. A woman, his wife, stopped cleaning out front and took her daughter over to him. The woman took the child from him, gave him a kiss and a hug, and watched him leave. He must have a mission. Kenina couldn't put any name to him. It was strange; everyone is so close in the village, but yet, it seems like no one knows anyone. Everyone is so busy with work. There is no time to talk to a neighbor, no matter how many times you see them.

The door behind Kenina opened. "Your friend, Touya, is leaving tomorrow." Her grandfather said.

"I know. I'll see him off in the morning before he leaves." Kenina relied looking at her grandfather.

"And the team?" Her grandfather asked.

Kenina paused and thought about it. "And Jin. And Gama. I don't know the other two."

"Fair enough." He responded. "Dinner is ready inside." Her grandfather opened the door and walked in Kenina followed behind him. They at the table, her grandmother set down plates and shoveled food on them all.

Kenina counted the plates. Three. "Where's dad?"

"Working." Her grandmother responded. "He should be back in the morning. If everything goes well maybe later tonight."

Shinobi rule number one: always plan to stay longer. "Yeah, I doubt that." Kenina took a piece of bread, "Work has been kind of slow." She took a bite and swallowed the dry bread, "For me at least."

"Getting bored are you?" Her grandfather chuckled.

"Of course." Kenina sighed.

"Something will come up, you're a fine Shinobi. Might need to talk to the other Shinobi and see if there are any missions." Her grandmother advised.

"I would," she started in between bites. "But you know I don't like asking for work. I like people coming to me with something to do."

"You know it can't always be like that." Her grandfather replied.

"I don't have any work, so yeah, I know." Kenina finished up her small portioned dinner and picked up her plate to wash it. She walked over to the other room; the kitchen. She put her plate in the sink and washed it. From the kitchen she yelled, "I'm going off to bed. Gotta wake up early!" She walked out of the room and gave her grandparents a hug goodnight.

Kenina headed upstairs and walked to her bedroom. Her room was a mess. Wooden swords scattered throughout her floor sharp daggers dug into her walls. Her bed was undone as usual. And clothes covered almost any sign of her floor. She made her way to her dresser, careful to watch for any pointy objects hiding in the mess. Kenina grabbed something to dress into and put it on. Hopping over sharp unsheathed swords on the floor she made it to the safety of her bed. Pulling the dark purple covers over her shoulders she rolled over to sleep on her side.

"Kenina time to wake up! We must leave soon!" Her grandfather called from her door. Kenina shot up and hurried out of bed. Without thinking too much about what to wear she threw on her Shinobi uniform specifically made for her; common wardrobe choice among the village. She and her grandfather walked to the far outskirts of the village. It all seemed peaceful and calm. It was early and most were fast asleep. There, waiting for their goodbyes, was the group.

Kenina walked up to Touya, "Be safe."

"You know I will." He replied and gave her a hug, which she returned back.

Kenina approached Jin and looked at him, unsure of what to say. She smiled and told the wind master, "Stay out of trouble."

Jin gave her a toothy smile, "I'll be tryin'" She gave Jin a hug as well.

Kenina and Gama were fairly good friends. She was known to tease him so her goodbye came naturally, "Makeup. Really? Good luck." Gama gave her an irritated look. It always bothered him how she could easily mock his power. Kenina smiled, "A joke. You know that. But really, good luck."

Gama sighed, "Thanks."

The group headed off. Kenina watched them walk away until she could no longer see them. Oblivious that those were the final goodbye for some of them.


	2. The Arrival

The Arrival

Two figures walked towards the Shinobi village. Throughout the village, those who saw them stopped and stared as they walked. They arrived to a large house and knocked on the door; awaiting for a response. An old man opened the door. He looked up at the two, "Oh, Risho and Bakken." He glanced behind them, "Where is my pupil, Gama?"

"May we come in? You might want to sit down." Bakken said, his voice low and grim. Expecting the worse has happened, the old master stepped to the side; allowing the two Shinobis entrance to his home.

The sun rose the next morning. Exhausted, Kenina walked through the village; ready to go to bed. The boys she worked with the night before had already parted ways and returned home. Kenina walked up to her door and opened the door. She stepped into the house and walked towards her room. On the couch, she saw her grandfather; slumped over and his hands covering his face. Kenina approached him, "grandfather?" He didn't respond. She knelt down and touched his hands, "What happened?"

The old ice master put his hands down, his eyes were shot red and watery. He cleared his throat, "The boys came back." He started.

Before he could finish his sentence Kenina cut him off, "That's great news!"

He shook his head, "Gama… is dead." He looked at his granddaughter, her face was filled with shock, grief, and fear. "Touya and Jin are alive. But no one knows where they went. They disappeared."

The room was dead silent. Kenina gathered her thoughts and emotions. "This can't be." She muttered. She felt tears run down her face. "Gama is gone. And those two are missing. This can't be true." The ice master put a hand on Kenina's head. "Why?" She mumbled under her breath. "It's not fair."

He lifted his hand off her head. "You are a Shinobi. This is our way. It's never fair to loose a brother or sister, but it happens." Kenina listened to his words; and for the first time in her life, she didn't want to be a Shinobi. He sent his granddaughter to bed, she did as she was told. Collapsing on her bed she wondered if Jin and Touya are okay. She took in a shaky breath, trying to exhale calmly. Kenina stared at the wall across the room, her eye lids became heavy, and soon sleep overcame her.

Hours later, the two masters sat in the kitchen. "She didn't take it well, did she?" the old fire master asked. Her husband shook his head. "Poor girl. When I opened her door she was asleep. She will probably wake up soon."

"She will probably be in her room though. You know how she gets when she's sad." He responded. The old fire master sighed and continued stirring her cooking. "I'll talk to her later."

She looked back to her husband, "No, I'll do it."

The old Fire master opened her granddaughter's door, "Kenina?" she called out. She saw her sitting in the bed, hugging her legs to her chest, her head resting on her knees. Kenina heard her grandmother walk in and sit on the edge of her bed. She placed her hand on Kenina's arm. Her hand was warm. "Do you want to talk?" She asked.

Kenina replied quietly, "not really."

Her grandmother pulled Kenina in for a hug. Kenina bawled in her grandmother's arms. "It's not fair. They didn't do anything to anyone. They were good. It's not fair!"

She hushed her granddaughter, "I know, I know."

"And Jin and Touya. They aren't coming back." Kenina continued.

Her grandmother was thrown off a bit. "What makes you say that. Of course they are."

Kenina shook her head, "They aren't, I talked to Touya before he left. They weren't planning on coming home. Win or loose, dead or alive. They wanted out."

"Those boys don't know their place in the world." She started, "They were born and raised to be Shinobi, they will realize that one day and come back." Kenina doubted her grandmother's words. She raised herself up and sat up straight, clearing tears from her eyes. Kenina felt stupid for bawling like a baby. Her grandmother gave her a hug, "Lunch is ready."

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." Kenina replied, "I think I'm going to go take a walk. To clear my mind." Kenina stood up and walked out of the room.

Outside, Kenina walked down the streets. Up ahead she saw Bakken walking the streets. He looked at Kenina. In turn, Kenina looked down; avoiding eye contact. Kenina attempted to walk past Bakken, but he stopped her. "Did you hear the news?" he asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Listen. I know you and Touya were a thing-" His words were cut off.

"What?" She snapped, "Not even. We're friends. Grew up together. That's all."

"Right," Bakken replied. Kenina didn't want to talk anymore and she walked passed him. Bakken turned around and called out, "They're alive at least. Just wanted you to know that." Kenina kept walking.

Soon enough there was a river up ahead. Kenina turned to look at the village, it was far away. Kenina sat near the bank. She looked into the water. She and Touya would always hang out here when they were kids. Kenina smiled. She thought of the one time Touya froze the river because she wanted to learn how to ice skate. The water backed up and nearly flooded the village. She and Touya were on probation for three weeks. Kenina looked up at the sky. It's usual bright red hue made her wonder what it was like at the tournament. Did the sky look like that? She wondered if her friends were ever going to come back. From that day on, she planned to wait for them.

Four years have passed since then. There had been no sign of Touya or Jin. Kenina had already lost hope. Every day for those five years she had trained to be an excellent Shinobi and fighter. Soon, the second Demon World Tournament was beginning, Kenina wanted to take part of it this time. She missed the first tournament, her grandmother fell ill and she stayed home to take care of her. Not long after the tournament ended, she had died. Kenina trained without a master from then on. To Kenina, she could care less about winning the tournament and becoming Demon World's new ruler. She just wanted to know there was someone out there who was stronger than her.

Kenina walked to her grandmother's grave; flowers in her hands. Placing them down she looked at the grave. "It's time. The tournament is coming soon. Grandmother, wish me luck. I'll make you proud. Just wait."

Kenina felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her father. "My daughter, she was already proud of you."

"I know. I want to keep her legacy alive. This is the best way to do it." Kenina replied.

"And I wont stop you." Her father said. "I'm sure you will do fine. You're an amazing fighter." Kenina stood up with a smile on her face. That meant a lot coming from her father. "Come back either a looser or ruler, doesn't matter. Just come back alive."

Kenina nodded. And with a smile she replied, "Most likely a looser. I don't think I could run Demon World."

Her father chuckled, "You can't even clean your room. I suppose not." Kenina was certain that the next day was the beginning of a great adventure. She was excited for the days ahead and to compete in the tournament.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. I was busy being lazy. Anyway, I'm starting to think about who I'm going to bring back for the tournament and who is going to be matched up with who. And in advance, sorry if your favorite looses. I plan on deciding who wins each match by flipping a coin. Hehe, aren't I creative. Hm, I wonder who will win. I wouldn't know. Much love, me.<p> 


	3. Departure

Author's note: So my computer is filled with viruses and the viruses won't let me on the interwebs. I had to completely rewrite this chapter off of memory to my other account on my computer because I'm unorganized and cant find a flash drive. Thanks to all the people who suddenly added this story to their faves, if it wasn't for you I would have completely forgot about this story. Lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter, sorry it's so short this was as much as I remember writing and today was the first day of school so I'm too busy to improvise. Anyway, enjoy! Much love, me.

* * *

><p>Departure<p>

Kenina knelt down and opened her bag. Clothes, small weapons, supplies, and fresh water. 'Looks like I might have to do some hunting' Kenina thought as she closed her bag. "Well," she began. "I guess this is a goodbye, for now at least." She looked up to the two men standing side by side, her father and grandfather.

"For now." Her father repeated. He gave his daughter a tight hug.

"Make your master-," he paused and corrected himself, "your grandmother, proud." Kenina nodded, that's all she'd ever want.

"You going to visit mom and grandmother again?" Her father asked. Kenina couldn't physically visit them; of course he meant visit their graves.

Kenina shook her head, "I would but I have to go. I visited them last night, I will visit again when I come home. Ruler or not." The two men led Kenina out of the house and through the front door. A much older looking man stood in front of the small group.

The man was bald with a long white beard. Fail in looks, but Kenina felt a strong power emitting from his aura. Kenina didn't recognize him, but she knew he was a master; a strong one too. The man's narrow and dark eyes looked up to Kenina. In a low, throaty voice, he spoke, "I've heard you are going to the Makai Tournament." Kenina bowed in respect and nodded. "I've also heard my…" he paused and let out an irritated sigh before continuing, "_apprentice_, was at the last tournament." The old man sounded resentful towards the word apprentice. "I believe you know him. Friends even?" Kenina looked up and tilted her head a bit as she thought of who this old man could be talking about, before she could take a guess he added, "Jin." It all made sense now. Jin wasn't much for authority and often disobeyed his master. Kenina knew there had to be a special reason why he would bother train someone like Jin.

"He was?" Kenina asked. "Well, I'll keep an eye out for him." The old man nodded. That's why he came to Kenina. He wanted her to check up on Jin.

Kenina's grandfather spoke up, suddenly thinking about his own apprentice. "Check for Touya as well. If Jin is there, I'm sure Touya would be also." Her grandfather's eyes met Kenina's as she agreed to look for the young ice master and wind master. Slinging the bag over her shoulder she bowed, once again, to the old wind master and continued her way with her family. They stopped at the edge of the village. "Are you sure you do not want either of us to accompany you?"

"Of course not." her father responded, "she's too stubborn for that." Her father replied. Kenina smiled to the men, she was at a loss for words; there was nothing left to say or do but continue her travels to the tournament. Kenina turned and began to walk. The men watched her leave until the girl vanished into the distance.

The forest was dimly lit by the sun above. Kenina had about half the day to travel, some hours to sleep at night, and continue traveling before the sun rose again. It was the safest way to go and at that pace it would take three days to reach the tournament, with one extra day to take a break. Kenina ignored her growling stomach and continued traveling, she had no time to eat. She planned to catch food hours before she slept.

The sun was about to set. Kenina pulled a rope from her bag and gathered nearby leaves. Setting up a trap and offering some nearby foods; Kenina waited in the bushes for her food. Many hours later, a small animal, incomparable to anything in the human world, came out of the bushes ahead. Kenina was nearly asleep as it nibbled away from the food. Kenina pulled the rope and trapped the animal. The strange creature screamed an unnaturally shrill scream as Kenina approached with a sharp knife in her hand. It screamed and struggled the closer she got. Kenina frowned, "Calm down, I cant make this harmless if you struggle like that." Kenina held onto the animal, avoiding it's sharp fangs, and put the knife against it's skin. And with a simple one, two, three count she cut the animal without a second thought. The animal hung, lifeless.

Releasing it from the trap and setting the corpse on the ground, Kenina began to light a fire. The fire didn't take much to start. Shinobi were used to staying in darkness, not creating any light to give themselves away. She was a fire master, and she used it to her advantage. Kenina sat by the fire and dragged the body to her. She skinned the animal and roasted it's meat. While she waited for the meat to cook she grabbed the blood soaked pelt. If there was a river nearby she would wash it and use it somehow, unfortunately, there wasn't. The meat was almost burned to a crisp by the time she remembered she was cooking. Kenina took the meat and held it in her hands. 'I wonder if brother Touya is there, jin too.' she thought as she took a bite of the meat. She refered to Touya as her brother. To Kenina that's basically what he was. After the meal she blew out the campfire and huddled in a small area to sleep. Tomorrow was another day.

Forcing herself Kenina crawled out of her huddled position and got up. Stretching she smelt the horrid smell of the dead animal she killed. The smell was enough reason to get up and get moving, Kenina almost vomited. The forest was not lit at all, she let her eyes adjust to the dark as she walked; nearly tripping on small branches along the way. Kenina hurried, she noticed the more she focused on getting to the tournament the faster the day seemed to go by. Kenina took as little stops as she could. The only times she stopped was to grab water out of her bag. Her senses were keen, the paranoia of some demon attacking her kept her on her toes. The trip so far was peaceful. It seemed like all the demons were going to the tournament. The thought made Kenina chuckle. To think, some unknown demon living out in the forest thinks he could possibly stand a chance. Kenina stood a much larger chance, and not even she thought she would come out the winner.

Night fell and Kenina had no luck catching prey for dinner. She ate nearly berries, taking chances on whether or not they were poisonous. She didn't know her berries, usually Shinobi aren't out for so long that they must depend on the land for anything but shelter; Kenina suddenly felt tired.

Though her eyelids, Kenina could see how bright it was outside. Weakly Kenina sat up. She felt sick. Something told her those berries weren't meant to be eaten. She rose to her feet and stumbled to keep her balance. Kenina was certain she would walk it off and continue on her way. Kenina stumbled for most of the trip, loosing precious time. After most of the day she was able to walk normally. Deturmined to make up for lost time Kenina avoided sleep and continued on her way. She walked through the night and soon the sun rose. It was day three. And along with the sun, a large building grew from the horizon. That was the place. This is where demons walked into hopeful; some leave hopes crushed and others leave as corpses. The place where the Demon World Tournament would be held. Excited, Kenina ran for the building; ignoring her tired body. Kenina walked into the building hopeful, but not hopeful to rule demon world. Hopeful to find her Shinobi brethren.


End file.
